zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gli Lambe (Bio)
Gli Lambe is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Created by Silverslate she is a female Deku/Human Hybrid that is presumably 18 years old. Background The true origins of Gli’s birth and how she came to be remain a mystery. Unbeknownst to Gli however is the fact that she is the illegitimate daughter of Stewart Von Jarl, a corrupt millionaire living in Hyrule Castle Town. Keeping her origins a secret Stewart proved to be an abusive care taker to Gli. He viewed the Deku Hybrid with scorn and contempt, treating her as little more than a slave growing up. While Stewart was living a life of luxury Gli was stuck doing tiring, unsanitary, sometimes humiliating work at the whim of her so called “Slave-Master”. Gli begans the RPG helping Stewart sentence Cirdan Mithrandir to death. Watching the execution with master however, would soon bring about an unexpected turn of events, which would alter her life forever... Personality/Disposition Rather shy in public, and is very soft spoken. Her shyness and strangeness in a crowd has rendered her almost unable to interact with more "normal" species without stuttering or blanking on words. However, she is highly capable when push comes to shove and she no longer needs words to make a point. She is typically seen talking to herself under her breath and and nervously twiddling her hands, and overall avoiding eye contact with anyone. Being socially inept at such a level leaves her ignorant of what is right or wrong in Hyrule's society, and usually steals things she feels would benefit her more than its owner. Strengths Ability to attach on any surface made of plant, including walls and ceilings. Superhuman speed ( Twice as fast as a regular Hylian). Quick hands makes a lift out of someone's pocket something she could do without even looking. Can spit Deku Nuts, no one knows how she produces them. Gains strength from moisture, sunlight and her magically-induced mental instability. Weaknesses However, if her balance of moisture and sunlight is disrupted, she suffers accordingly. So she must not drink water at night, no matter what. Highly flammable. Hardened skin has made her heavier, however she is still not truly efficient in combat due to lack of training. The Infernal Amulet that has grafted itself to her chest is now her only source of life force; Removal of the amulet would immediately render her a corpse once more. She's also mentally unstable. Equipment *'Damaged Empty Bottle' *'Very Small Knife (x6)' *'Poncho remains and burned Boots' *'Burned Kokiri Emblem-Engraved Breastplate' *'Elizabeth's Libram' *'Infernal Hylian Amulet' **''A mysterious amulet that reacts to danger. Upon revealing sentience within, it has fused with Gli's chest after her promise to find a fitting host.'' Appearance At the start of the story Gli had very dark green flesh with grassy green disheveled hair. Her eyes were sunken golden from fatigue, and has overall small features in both stature and proportion. Vein-like stems can be seen in her body in broad daylight, as if looking through a leaf held up to the sun. She wore a large pancho and high boots in attempt to hide this, as her background has made her ashamed of it. After being nearly killed on Day 7 Gli became dark, with blackened flesh and burned grassy green disheveled hair. Her golden eyes remain wide and nearly lidless from her facial burn injuries, her small features in both stature and proportion proving to be her least frightening feature. She wears what's left of a large poncho, a burned chest plate and knee-high burnt boots. She can also use the Infernal Hylian Amulet to transform her appearance. Timeline of Major Events Day 3 Summary Stewart has Gli switch the documents containing Cirdan’s criminal charges, sentencing him to death. At Cirdan’s execution (which Stewart was watching) Gli obtains a crystal necklace from his dead body. Stewart and Gli head to Lon Lon Ranch by wagon. Along the way Stewart captures Treene in an empty bottle and gives her to Gli, who then releases her. The two then see Shinsou using her powers in the distance and Gli’s necklace begins to glow. Stewart sends her out to investigate what is happening. Day 4 Summery Gli witnesses the Battle of Disharmony beginning in Hyrule Field and sees Elizabeth Bryce. She attacks her unseen with a Deku Nut, hoping to bring any treasure Beth drops back to Stewart. Elizabeth looses hold of her Libram and Gli takes off with it. Gli is then confronted and questioned by a male Deku Hybrid named "Fernicus" (unbeknownst to her Alauth). Scared by his appearance and not wanting to be interrogated further she flees to Lon Lon Ranch by digging her way underground. Later at Lon Lon she reads through Elizabeth's book and accidentally triggers one of it's dark magic spells. Overcome with a lust for blood Gli runs out of the ranch and begins mindlessly attacking anyone in her path. Along the way Taden Horwendil and Prince Mako are bitten by her, inadvertently creating a telepathic link between the three. While Stewart is escaping from the battle he witnesses Gli killing a Hylian soldier and drinking from his spilt blood. Disgusted he captures Gli and imprisons her in his wagon. The two then travel back to Stewart's mansion in Castle town. Day 5-6 Summery Stewart places Gli into a dogs kennel at his basement. He tells Gli he will only free her when she can shake off her bloodlust. He threatens to kill her if she cant do this. Gli spends the next two days in the darkness, occasionally hearing voices from Taden and Mako due to their telepathic link. Day 7 Summary Failing to have seen any improvement in her behavior Stewart decides Gli cannot be saved. He shoves her cage into his fire place and kills her. However Cirdan's necklace activates, and a mysterious voice communicates to Gli in the afterlife. It offers her a second chance to live if she can find a new host for the amulet. However she is only given one week to do this, and if she fails she'll die again permanently. Agreeing to the deal Gli is brought back to life and bursts out of the kennel. She cuts off Stewarts arm in revenge and escapes with Beth’s libram. Later Gli is arrested by the guards at Hyrule Castle after she ran into the moat to cool off. She is brought into the dungeons just as a bomb goes off. Gli survives and finds Kourtz and Cirdan. All three escape back into the towns’ streets at night, and Kourtz separates from the group. Gli questions Ciradan why he is still alive and he explains how he used his magical amulet to create an imposter. Gli leaves behind Cirdan after learning of the amulet's shapeshifting powers. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Silverslate